


Waiting

by 007black



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Gray aromantic Alec, M/M, Magnus accept him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Alec is attracted to Magnus, sure, the problem is that Magnus wants him now.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec learns he is gray aromantic, and needs to trust someone before he can fall in love romantically. Magnus seems to want a relationship instantly, not only can he not do this, he doesn’t understand how to explain himself. He can’t just lie and say he isn’t attracted to guys or Magnus, because Magnus has seen the lingering stares, the way Alec’s eyes always follow his lips. Alec knows he needs to tell Magnus the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

So the next time Magnus invites him over he comes clean. He tells him his identity and that over time, there is a chance he will return the feelings. Magnus smiles and reaches for his hand Magnus says he’ll wait. He’ll wait no matter the outcome, he wants to have Alec in his life plantonic or romantic.


End file.
